


Juntos

by Elhyam



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhyam/pseuds/Elhyam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenerse uno a otro, es suficiente para poder pasar cada obstaculo y Aomine Daiki lo sabe por lo cual esta listo para demostrarselo a su esposo.</p><p>Haciendo mi aporte para<br/>#AoKaHappyWishes del grupo AoKaga 5x10 en Facebook<br/>Este fanfic es mi regalo de Intercambio<br/>Y mi amiga Secreta es Reiga-Chan</p><p>Espero que te guste<br/>Y Feliz año nuevo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juntos

El día había sido realmente agotador para el moreno, pero por fin había llegado a su casa, luego de terminar todos los pendientes que se le habían acumulado para ese momento _ “¡¿Mierda es que ni en los feriados pueden tomarse un descanso los delincuentes?!” _ decía en voz baja mientras abría la puerta de su hogar, a pesar que podía dejar esos pendientes para el otro día, pero quería asegurarse de poder tener tiempo libre en estas fechas. Por fin podía disfrutar junto a su esposo un tiempo de calidad el cual iba aprovechar al máximo, porque no todos los días se celebraba el año nuevo.

En la Puerta del Sol  
como el año que fue  
otra vez el champagne y las uvas  
y el alquitrán, de alfombra están.

Aomine Daiki contaba ya con 28 años, tenía un puesto importante en la jefatura en la policía, hacía dos años había contraído nupcias con su actual esposo, luego de más de 5 años de noviazgo, ese tiempo había tenido diferencias, peleas, situaciones ridículas, problemas serios, sexo, ohh si mucho sexo, reconciliaciones, y muchas más cosas, pero si de algo estaba seguro el policía, era que no se arrepentía de compartir su vida con cierto pelirrojo que le sacaba las canas y robaba sus suspiros.

 

_ “Estoy en casa” _ dijo el peli azul mientras dejaba sus cosas y buscaba con la mirada a su esposo, a la vez que ponía en la mesa una bolsa de papel y extraía una botella de champan.

\- “Bienvenido” _ recibió como respuesta de un pelirrojo, el cual le recibía con una gran sonrisa, vestía un delantal encima de una ropa ligera, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, seguro por el tiempo que había pasado en la cocina.

\- “Kagami- contesto el moreno mientras besaba ligeramente al otro.

“¿Cómo que Kagami? tonto, pensé que era ahora el Señor Aomine”- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras regresaba a la cocina, Aomine Taiga, antes conocido como Kagami Taiga sonreía mientras iba a terminar de cocinar una cena exclusiva para los dos.

Por recomendación de Midorima que ejercía como doctor y de Imayoshi que trabajaba como psicólogo, llevaba un tiempo realizando trabajo de escritorio en la estación de bomberos, a pesar de sus reclamos lo hacía regañadientes, sabiendo que era por su bien, aparte así dedicaba tiempo a pasarla con la peli azul y sus otros amigos.

Habían decidido pasar este día solos en vez de ir a la fiesta que iban organizar sus demás excompañeros de equipo, ya que, según el pelirrojo, quería que fuera un evento exclusivo de ellos, al parecer la actitud egoísta del moreno se le estaba pegando.

Habían pasado más de 8 meses donde el policía había consolado a su esposo por muchas noches entre sus brazos, le había prometido que nunca lo abandonaría mientras se mantenía fuerte por los dos.  Por eso buscaba cada vez que tenía tiempo libre para mimar a su esposo y consentirlo.

Los petardos que borran sonidos de ayer  
y acaloran el ánimo  
para aceptar que ya, pasó uno más.

 

            Vivian en lugar concurrido, no muy modesto, pero tampoco demasiado lujoso, simplemente con lo que ocupaban para vivir sin complicaciones, aun así, en este momento se escuchan los escándalos en los alrededores, la gente empezaba a celebrar, y sin duda ya habían empezado los juegos pirotécnicos al ver el cielo llenarse de colores, todo el mundo está festejando, el pelirrojo sonreía mientras lo observaba desde la cocina a la vez que los brazos de su esposo rodeaban su cintura.  Besos picaros eran compartidos hasta que los sonidos de los mensajes en la contestadora empezaban a escucharse. 

 ** _“Aomine-Kun, Kagami-kun estamos esperándolos, ocupo que me ayuden, me están metiendo mano_ ”** Fin del mensaje, pero no había terminado cuando empezaba a sonar otro.

 ** _“Daiki, Taiga me parece que les había ordenado venir…. -Sei no seas así”_ ** fin de mensaje.

 ** _“Ahhhhhhh Daikicchi, Taigacchi!!! Kurokocchi me pegó porque yo lo to_...” ** dando el pitado del final del mensaje

Y así más y más mensajes medios tontos que tal vez por efectos del alcohol ya que hace ratos habían empezado a celebrar.

Y en el reloj de antaño  
como de año en año  
cinco minutos más para la cuenta atrás.  
Hacemos el balance de lo bueno y malo  
cinco minutos antes  
de la cuenta atrás.

El moreno se acomodó en el sillón mientras veía como él otro regresaba a la cocina, a Daiki le encantaba ver como se movía de un lado a otro como si estuviera danzando a la vez que tarareaba una canción, esa faceta que sabía que solo le mostraba a él.  Sabia en el fondo que hacia todo lo posible por no preocuparlo, pero a veces lo escuchaba llorar en el baño para luego ocultarlo con sonrisas seductoras que por dentro le lastimaban, pero aun así él le había prometido estar a su lado, mientras siempre se fundían en un abrazo.

Marineros, soldados, solteros, casados, amantes, andantes  
y alguno que otro  
cura despistao.

 

El pelirrojo ríe cuando es jalado al sillón y los besos son robados de sus labios, amaba al moreno con su vida a pesar que no lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, sabía que a veces pasaban más peleando que otra cosa, pero sabía que no podía ver su vida sin él.

El destino fue duro para ambos como cualquier pareja sabían que tenían pruebas que pasar y hace unos meses le pusieron la más difícil.

  
Entre gritos y pitos los españolitos  
enormes, bajitos hacemos por una vez  
algo a la vez.

 

 **\- “El Champagne está listo** ” -la voz del peli azul lo saca su meditación al ver como este sonríe. - **“Que bien** ”- es su respuesta mientras se acomoda en el regazo del otro. El moreno queda embobado al ver como este sonroja tanto que hace juego para su cabello por lo cual solo lo acerca más - **“Pero prefiero beber de estos”-**  le susurra mientras empieza a besar sus labios mientras que incómodamente trata que la botella y las copas no terminen en el suelo.

 

Y en el reloj de antaño  
como de año en año  
cinco minutos más para la cuenta atrás.

 

Como pueden las colocan en la mesa más cercana, para luego solo profundizar el beso.

 **_ “Te amo”-** susurra el pelirrojo, mientras hace su cuello para un lado, mostrándole una clara invitación al otro que ni lento ni perezoso acepta.

_ “ **Y yo más ti”-** contesta el otro, mientras empieza a succionar el níveo y exquisito cuello del ex As del Serán, era tan delicioso y suave que me hace adicto a mas.

 Sus manos vagan ahora por su pecho, buscando la manera de tocar su piel, como si de eso dependiera sus vidas mientras veía las expresiones de placer que el otro mostraba en su rostro al sentir sus labios en su hombro y luego en su pecho tocando con lujuria sus pezones.

 **“Me haces cosquillas”** susurra Taiga ahora que su camisa ya está en tus antebrazos y lo mira, con esa mirada llena de seducción que tanto le gusta. El delantal hace mucho había sido dejado atrás como la camisa.

“ **Pero antes de esto”** dice el peli azul mientras sirve las dos copas de licor y le da una.

 **“Hay que brindar, porque estamos juntos”** El pelirrojo toma la ropa y lo mira fijamente a la vez que una sonrisa adorna su rostro

 **“Muchas Gracias Ahomine… Daiki…amor por formar parte de mi vida, Te amo”** me dices mientras unas lágrimas empiezan asomarse en su rostro.

**“Muchas gracias a ti, Te amo tanto mi dolor de cabeza, Bakagami, que fuiste la luz que me ilumino mi vida y me saco del abismo en que estaba.”**

  
Hacemos el balance de lo bueno y malo  
cinco minutos antes  
de la cuenta atrás.

La sonrisa del Taiga se ensancha al escuchar el seudónimo con que le he llamado y por lo cual le mira fijamente, le ha prometido amarle, y ocupar cada momento para hacerle feliz y lo ha hecho y lo hará.

La camisa ha caído ligeramente y dejando al descubierto el estómago de pelirrojo, una cicatriz adornaba el lugar, este ha dejado la copa de lado y toca su vientre como tratando que aquello desapareciera, como aquella habitación que en la casa que servía como bodega pero que hace unos meses traía ilusiones para un nuevo integrante.

Aquel que no vio la luz del día y se llevó una parte del Taiga y Daiki, por dicha sus amigos nunca lo dejaron solo y evitaron que cayeran en el abismo. El pelirrojo por un momento iba dejarse morir, pero su esposo estuvo fuerte por los dos.

 

Y aunque para las uvas hay algunos nuevos  
a los que ya no están echaremos de menos  
y a ver si espabilamos los que estamos vivos  
y en el año que viene nos reímos.

Daiki abrazo a su esposo mientras le trasmitía su amor, su cariño, su consuelo, no importaba cuantas veces lo haría, si era preciso nunca iba dejarlo de hacerlo. Su misión era que Taiga sonriera de felicidad, con eso era su consuelo y le daba las energías para seguir cada día.

En cambio, Taiga se sentía protegido aun así la nostalgia lo atacaba, pero sabía que pronto eso mejoraría, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

1,2,3 y 4 y empieza otra vez  
que la quinta es la una  
y la sexta es la dos y así el siete es tres.

Se vuelven a ver, las copas olvidadas sin tocar en la mesa, se miran con deseo y saben que las palabras sobran.

 **\- “¿Aquí en el sillón?”**  – dice burlón el pelirrojo como si no conociera aquel que comparte su cama por hace mucho tiempo, este recibe como respuesta un beso profundo y apasionado, mientras que hace que se pongan en una posición cómoda y, pero excitante para ambos, mientras acaricia nuevamente sus hombros para empezar a lamer su pecho de nuevo.

\- “Daiki” – gime el otro de manera fuerte- “se siente tan bien”-

Pronto la ropa comienza estorbar y nuestras pieles exigen acariciarse directamente, no pueden evitar gemir cuando empiezan a masturbarse entre los dos, los gemidos inundan la habitación, mientras que el tigre mueve sus caderas pidiendo inconscientemente que lo tomaran.

 **\- “Por favor... Daiki”-** dice mientras empieza a moverse y que su esposo ni lento ni perezoso empieza a prepararlo, la cual en poco tiempo cede y ya unos dedos no son suficientes para saciar al pelirrojo.

 

 

 Y decimos adiós  
y pedimos a Dios  
que en el año que viene  
a ver si en vez de un millón  
pueden ser dos.

 

Cuando por fin pueden unir sus cuerpos, sus gemidos se unen mientras los dos mueven sus caderas para darle placer al otro. Se abrazan tratando de eliminar cualquier distancia entre ellos, las embestidas se profundizan mientras sus miradas se encuentran entre los besos.

**\- “Te amo Taiga”-**

 

En la Puerta del Sol  
como el año que fue  
otra vez el champagne y las uvas  
y el alquitrán de alfombra están.

Unas estocadas más, y promesas de amor, el acto de amor se consume, viniéndose el peli azul dentro del Taiga y este entre ellos.

Al terminar mientras esperamos que nuestras respiraciones se normalicen, el bombero lo abraza y empieza a llorar.

**“Perdóname Taiga…tigre, prometí que evitaría que derramaras lágrimas y no lo he logrado”**

**“Daiki** ” dices entre sollozos abrazándome más – “jamás digas eso,

 **“Un año nuevo, un año mas...donde estaremos juntos siempre, mi corazón ya está “tranquilo porque te pertenece a ti** ” y me quedo viéndote mientras te vuelvo a besar.

 **“Tal vez no estemos solo mucho tiempo” -** dices con nerviosismo mientras llevas mis manos a su estómago, **\- “sé que esta vez su hermanito en el cielo lo va a cuidar para que esté con nosotros”-** dices con una sonrisa mientras lloras.

Mas besos son compartidos mientras que el peli azul solo descansa su rostro contra el estómago de Taiga y reparte más besos en la zona, sin contar que esta sonrojado, no puede con la ternura de Taiga que toca su cabello suavemente.

**“Deberíamos ir a la fiesta ya o se enojaran”** Dice con una sonrisa Taiga.

Como pueden se levantan, mientras observan el desastre que han dejado, cuando están aseados y listos, se dirigen a la fiesta.

Antes de entrar se toman las manos, sonríen mientras se besan, saben que hay dificultades, pero se tienen uno al otro y saldrán adelante.

Cuando entran todos los esperan mientras que los dos al unísono solo sonríen y dicen

**“Feliz año nuevo.”**

 

 

Fin


End file.
